


helplessly hoping

by maleclipse



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, or could be if you ignore canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: It felt like a fever dream.(or, martín gets a phone call.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	helplessly hoping

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/imgayfornajwa/status/1260968513558048768). 
> 
> i'm sorry?????????????

Martín loved Palermo, but the thought that he could ever feel home in that place felt foolish, looking back to it. He spent his days alone in the small apartment, curtains closed and most of the moving boxes still unopened. He wasn’t sad or angry anymore. He only existed.

The voice of his phone ringing hurt his ears, startled him, and made him feel things he hadn’t felt in months; fear, anxiety, and that goddamn, stupid _hope._

It took him embarrassingly long to find the phone - he had a hard time locating the sound and went through every table, countertop, chair, sofa, bed and even checked the bathroom to only find the phone from the floor under the table. There was no caller ID and Martín only stared at the phone in his hands for a while. 

If it wasn’t important, they would’ve hung up already. 

With shaky hands, Martín pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear. 

“Hello,” he answered - it was hard to speak, after so long of just staying silent. He didn’t remember the last time he had held an actual conversation with someone. His throat was sore, it didn't feel right.

He got only silence in response, was about to hang up. 

“Martín,” Andrés’ sweet voice said and Martín couldn’t breathe. “I hope you weren’t already sleeping.”

Martín had no sense of time. He wasn’t sleeping, he was existing. 

“No,” he breathed out, “I wasn’t.” 

“Good, good,” Andrés sounded genuinely relieved. “Martín I wanted to…” he trailed away and Martín closed his eyes to not let the tears fall. He sat down to the floor, bringing his knees against his chest and waited. 

“Sergio said I shouldn’t call, but,” Andrés continued, “I really needed to hear your voice.”

Martín didn’t know what to make out of it. He stayed silent, listened to Andrés talking. 

Honestly, it felt like a fever dream. 

“I’m sorry,” Andrés said, his voice rough. “The next days will be a lot, Martín, and I need to do this, you know I need to.”

The heist, Martín realized, Andrés was talking about the Royal Mint heist. A bang of something, maybe jealousy, maybe just _anger_ , hit him. Andrés was out there, having the time of his life, doing a _heist_ _without him_ , while Martín was spending his days in a closed apartment. 

“But, Martín,” Andrés continued, “if you just let me, I’m coming back to you. Just hold on, a week more, max two weeks, okay? I will do everything in my power to come back to you. We can move somewhere, anywhere.” 

Andrés sounded desperate, and maybe it was that or the fact that Martín was just _too tired_ to argue, but he smiled at that. Part of him wanted to yell, scream how Andrés had no right to march straight back into his life, but he was just too tired. He hugged his knees and held onto the phone tighter. There were tears in Martín’s eyes, when he answered with a weak, “ _Yes_.” 

“ _Martín,_ ” Andrés repeated his name, and Martín just quite couldn’t believe it was happening, “I’m coming back to you, love.” 

“ _Andrés,_ ” he whispered. “ _I—_ ”

“I know, _love_ ,” Andrés said back, “we have time to talk later.”

Martín let out a helpless sob. 

“I have to go now, but I am coming back to you, _love_ , I am,” Andrés said, “I promise.”

Martín didn’t get a chance to say goodbye before the call disconnected. He hugged his phone tight, a sad smile on his face and tears falling freely down his cheeks. 

He was more than existing, again. 

And watching the news from the Royal Mint, only a day later, he let himself _hope._

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your thoughts and/or leave kudos if you liked
> 
> i also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS)


End file.
